Dalton Dental: The Sequel
by illbenicksuptowngirl
Summary: It has been one and half years since Kurt Hummel's last appointment. When he comes home from New York to visit his parents and friends in Ohio, his teeth begin to hurt really bad. His dad, Burt forces him to go see Dr. Anderson again.
1. Chapter 1

Dalton Dental: The Sequel

Summary: It has been one and half years since Kurt Hummel's last appointment. When he comes home from New York to visit his parents and friends in Ohio, his teeth begin to hurt really bad. His dad, Burt forces him to go see Dr. Anderson again.

I hope you like it! I needed an excuse to write one more of these and this is it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be more Warblers and Nick would be a main character.

* * *

Flying on an airplane from New York to Lima does not take long in reality. But for Kurt, It felt like forever. Shortly after taking off, his back teeth began to hurt really badly.

When the plane finally landed, Burt was there to pick him up. Kurt was relieved because he was in no shape to drive. Kurt got in the passenger side of the truck and Burt began to drive. They were almost to the house when Burt finally asked what was up.

"Why are you so quiet?" Burt asked while turning into their plat.

"No reason, I'm just tired I guess." Kurt replied as convincingly as he could. Burt didn't fall it.

"You seemed okay when you first walked out of the terminal."

"Dad, i'm fine. Just a small toothache." Kurt lied, it was bigger than that.

"Then I want you to see that Dr. Anderson as soon as possible. I will drive you myself." Burt said as he pulled into the driveway.

"No, that won't be necessary because I am not going."

"Kurt, you are going. You are 19 years old; it's time you get over your fear. Besides, I thought you said you liked him." Burt said referring to Blaine. Kurt knew his father was right; he needed to get over his fear.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Kurt said.

"That's my boy; I want you to call Dalton Dental when you get inside. First thing." Burt said as they both got out of the truck.

Kurt called them and made an appointment for 10 am the next day. Whatever was wrong, he knew would get fixed. He just hoped it wasn't too serious.

The next day…

After waking up at 8 am after a very restless night of sleep he finally got motivated. He started to get ready. He took a shower, and got dressed. He was ready at 9:30.

"Kurt! Are you ready, you have to be there at 10!" Burt yelled from the bottom stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag.

"I just now finished." Kurt replied as he went downstairs.

"Okay, let's go." Burt said they went out to the car. Burt drove him again. They arrived at Dalton Dental 20 minutes later.

"Okay, off you go. I'll be waiting in the car." Burt said and Kurt got out of the car. Kurt then walked inside. There were a few people waiting, but not that bad. It was a big office with three dentists though.

Kurt signed in and sat down in one of the few empty chairs in the waiting room. He ended up waiting for about 10 minutes.

"Kurt Hummel" Nick announced looking for Kurt. Kurt got up and walked towards the assistant.

"Hi, Kurt. How are you? It has been a while since you came here last." Nick said as he led him to a room, holding his chart.

"Yeah, I have been in New York since I graduated last year." Kurt said. They waled into one of the examination rooms on the left side.

"Oh that's cool." Nick said. "Well have a seat, on the chair for me." Nick guestered to the black chair and Kurt did.

"It says here on your chart, that you need x-rays so we are going to do some." Nick said.

"Okay." Kurt replied and Nick quickly completed the x-rays. Kurt noticed they have a new camera, one that sends the pictures to a computer.

"Before I go get Dr. Anderson, can you tell me if there's anything wrong. Any changes since your last appointment?" Nick asked.

"Umm, my back teeth hurt." Kurt said simply and Nick nodded, writing in his chart.

"Alright, I will be right back with Dr. Anderson, hang tight." Nick said as he left the room. Kurt sat alone in his room for about three minutes.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine said as he strolled into the room.

"Hi, Dr. Anderson" Kurt replied.

"Well it has been a while since your last appointment." Blaine commented, looking at Kurts chart.

"Yeah, I have been living in New York." Kurt said again.

"Oh really? Are you going to school there?" Blaine asked.

"Um no, I plan on it. I auditioned for NYADA but it didn't work out. I am an intern at vouge. com" Kurt answered. He felt really comfortable talking to him.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, I wanted to go there, but it didn't work for me either. I ended up attending Ohio State." Blaine said.

"Oh that's cool." Kurt said and Blaine smiled at him. Nick walked back into the room.

"Well let's get started. Nick told me that you said your back teeth hurt. How long ago did that start?" Blaine asked as he started to put on some gloves.

"A few days" Kurt answered. Blaine nodded while Nick put on a bib around Kurts neck.

"Well I will take a look." Blaine said as he lowered Kurt's chair and turned on the overhead light. He then grabbed his mirror and explorer tool.

"Alright Kurt open wide for me." Blaine requested and Kurt did. Blaine started to do a very thorough examination of Kurt's gums and teeth. He finally found the problem. It's is his wisdom teeth.

"Well Kurt, your teeth that are hurting are your wisdom teeth. They are impacted so they need to come out." Kurt was suddenly scared. "See how they are coming out crooked?" Blaine asked as he pointed to the teeth on the computer screen. Kurt nodded.

"You can do it right?" Kurt asked.

"It's better if you go to an oral surgeon. If you prefer me to do it I can."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would rather you do it." Blaine nodded.

"Okay, that's fine. But we have to do it another day." Blaine replied.

"Okay." Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"Okay, I would like to continue with the examination. I'm almost done. Open wide for me." Blaine requested as he put on his glasses and picked up his tools. Kurt opened once again.

Blaine finished his examination, finding nothing else. He retracted his mirror and explorer tool and placed them on the tray. He then raised Kurt's chair and turned off the light.

"Okay you are done, Kurt." Blaine announced as he took off his gloves. Nick took off the bib and threw it away. Kurt got out of the examination chair.

"Just go to Lauren and she will set up the appointment." Blaine said.

"Thank you Dr.-" Kurt started, but Blaine interrupted him.

"Kurt, I told you last time, call me Blaine."

"Sorry! Thank you Blaine." Kurt corrected himself and Blaine winked.

"You're welcome." Blaine said as they walked out of the exam room. They approached Lauren at the front desk.

"Lauren, can you set up an appointment for Kurt Hummel's wisdom teeth extraction?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." She started to click and type on the computer for a minute. "How does 12:00 noon on December 8th sound?" Lauren asked Kurt.

"That's fine." Kurt replied. It was a week away so Kurt had to come home again, but that was fine with him.

"Alright, here is a reminder." Lauren said as she gave him a little piece of paper.

"Okay, thank you." Kurt said to both Blaine and Lauren.

"Bye Kurt!" Blaine said as Kurt left. He waved in return.

"Dr. Anderson! Do you like him?" Lauren asked. _Not this again._Blainethought to himself.

"No, can't a dentist walk his patients out to the front?" Blaine asked.

"They can. But you never do." Lauren winked at him. I'm _caught._

"I'll be in my office." Blaine said.

"Okay." Lauren replied, going back to her work.

* * *

Should I continue this? I am saying now that this is only a two chapter story. That's it. The first Dalton Dental ended up being long and I have a few other stories that I need to figure out.

Please review! They are love!

Oh, and I may not update any of my stories until next week. I am extremely busy. Thanksgiving, and I have a few shifts on Black Friday and this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

A week past and Kurt was back in Lima for his appointment. He woke up that morning suddenly very nervous. He knew that having your wisdom teeth taken out was a painful procedure. Even for a few days after.

He had to be there at noon so he thought he would start getting ready. It was currently 10 in the morning.

He was relieved that Blaine was able to do this; he knew he couldn't do it under another dentists care.

He quickly got in the shower and got himself ready for the day. He wasn't really up for dressing as extravagant as he usually did, he still looked presentable enough.

Burt volunteered to drive him to his appointment and back home. He wouldn't have been allowed to drive anyway.

The drive to Dalton Dental was short. He apparently dosed off for a few minutes.

"Alright kid, I'll be waiting in the waiting room." Burt said as Kurt got out of the car. Kurt walked inside the office. He signed in and waited his name to be called.

He ended up waiting for about ten minutes until Nick walked into the waiting room.

"Kurt Hummel" Nick said. Kurt got up from the chair. Nick led him into the hallway.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked.

"Not really, but it has to be done I guess." Nick nodded as they turned into a hallway he has never been in before. It was short so they walked inside a room that was really different. It wasn't as extravagant as the other rooms were. It looked like a Dental OR, that's probably what it was.

"Alright take a seat on the chair, Kurt." Nick said and Kurt did. Nick put his x-rays on the lighted board from the previous week.

"I will be right back with Dr. Anderson." Nick said and left the room. He returned with Blaine two minutes later.

"Good afternoon Kurt." Blaine greeted.

"Hi Blaine."

"You remembered!" Blaine said as he washed his hands and slipped some gloves on. He then sat on his stool on Kurt's right side.

"I did." Blaine laughed as Nick put a bib around Kurt's neck.

"Well Kurt, since this is a serious procedure you will be put underneath general anesthesia. That way you will not feel any pain." Blaine told Kurt.

"How long is it going to take?" Kurt asked as Blaine lowered the chair and turned on the big overhead light.

"About an hour." Blaine replied. Nick prepared the shot that he would be administering to Kurt. He had Kurt roll up his sleeve, and he gave him the shot.

"Okay Kurt you will be in great hands. I promise." Blaine said as he put on his glasses and his mask. Kurt nodded, he was already beginning to feel the effects and he drifted into a sleep.

Blaine placed a mouth prop in Kurt's mouth so he can keep it open. He then began to pull out each wisdom tooth. There were no complications so the procedure didn't take any longer than it had too. He raised the chair and turned off the light.

After a few minutes of cleaning that both Blaine and Nick did, Kurt began to wake up from the anesthesia.

"Hey there Kurt" Blaine said as Kurt opened his eyes. "Everything went well, no problems."

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine did not expect that. Blaine and Nick exchanged shocked glances. Blaine finally composed himself.

"Umm Nick, do you mind calling for our next patient? I'll finish up with Kurt." Nick looked at Blaine with a confused expression but eventually followed his orders. He left the room leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

Blaine sat down back on his stool and rolled closer to Kurt.

"Kurt, I love you too." Blaine said, he really did. After all of these examinations, fillings, they really made him realize his love for his patient. Kurt was slowly becoming more alert so he was easier to talk to.

"You do?" Kurt asked.

"I really do." Blaine replied. He then he asked a question that he immediately regretted. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes" Kurt replied. Blaine's head shot up when he answered.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Of course."

"Great." Blaine said suddenly excited. "You can get up now." Blaine said as he helped Kurt up.

"So um here is a prescription for Vicodin, and an aftercare packet with instructions. Does Saturday sound good? You should feel better by then." Blaine said handing them the things as they walked into the waiting room. Blaine held his hand while they walked so he wouldn't fall or run in to anything.

"Okay. That sounds good." Kurt replied. Burt saw them come out. He got up to meet Blaine and Kurt.

"Are you the dentist?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, I'm Dr. Anderson." Blaine replied as they shook hands.

"Thank you for everything." Burt said to Blaine.

"It was my pleasure. He will be in pain for a few days so I gave him a prescription for Vicodin."

"Okay." Burt said as he took over for Blaine. Burt gave him a smile.

"Well, you should probably get back to work." Burt said and Blaine nodded. "Yeah I should. I will see you Kurt." Blaine said as he left and going back. He saw Nick walking towards him.

"Um, our next patient is ready for her examination." Blaine nodded, but he was excited for the date with Kurt.

While Kurt was on his way home, he saw Blaine's phone number on the backside of the prescription paper. He smiled; he was really excited for the date too.

* * *

So what do you think? Sorry it was so short! I thought it could have been better, the ending especially but I still thought I'd post it.

Date coming up!

Review! Favorite! Follow! (:


	3. Chapter 3

The week went by way too slow for Kurt. One reason why was because he was in pain for three days, so it just dragged on. He finally was back to his normal self on Friday. He called his boss, Isabelle and said that he could not go to work until Monday. She was okay with it, but Kurt knew he will have a lot of catching up to do when he returns the following week.

Saturday came and Kurt was really excited. He picked his outfit ahead of time. He heard his phone go off and saw he had a text from Blaine. He opened it and began to read it.

_Hi Kurt. I'm excited for tonight! Does five sound good? –Blaine_

He quickly replied.

_Yes that great! (:_

A minute later, he received another text.

_Great! I'll pick you up then. See you soon.-Blaine_

Kurt tossed his phone on the bed and saw that the time was three pm. He might as well get ready for the possibility of Blaine arriving early.

He showered and got dressed. It took him about an hour and a half to get ready. It was 4:30 and Kurt realized that he got a text.

_I'm on my way. –Blaine_

Kurt went downstairs and waited for Blaine. Thank god his parents were not home this weekend. They would freak if they found out he was going on a date with his dentist.

At 5:00 on the dot, Kurt saw a very nice car park in the driveway. He waited a minute until Blaine rang the doorbell. Kurt waited a few seconds before opening the door. It revealed a very handsome Blaine. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a vest with a bow tie and black pants.

"Hi, you look great." Kurt told Blaine.

"As do you, Are you ready?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

Kurt walked out of the house before closing the door. They walked side-by-side until they reached Blaine's car. Blaine opened the door for Kurt.

"Thank you." Blaine laughed and said "You're welcome." He ran to the other side of the car and got in the driver's side.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I have lived here for about two years now and I have never been to Breadstix. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I go there all the time with my friends. It's great." Kurt said, but on the inside he was a little disappointed there are better places to go than there. Either way he was still on a date with Blaine, his sexy dentist.

The drive to the restaurant took about 10 minutes. Blaine parked his car and they walked in together. They ordered their meals and started to talk.

"So Kurt, tell me something about yourself." Blaine said.

"Well, you know I was in Glee Club when I was in high school and I'm an intern at ." Blaine nodded. "I hardly know anything about you, I know you went to Ohio State and became a dentist. Tell me something else."

"Well, I was in a glee club with everybody at the office, the other two dentists and assistants."

"Oh cool, what were you guys called?" Kurt asked, remembering the picture in the office that Jeff showed him on the day of his very first appointment with Blaine.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers, we're all from Westerville."

"Oh my gosh! I almost went there, but it was expensive so I didn't. That's a coincidence."

"Really? That is! The tuition was pretty steep. I'll admit" Blaine said as there waitress served their food. They began to eat.

"So when did you graduate?" Kurt asked.

"2005 from Dalton and 2010 from Ohio State. Enough about me though, what do you want to become after graduation?"

"Oh, I don't know, you know about my failed audition to NYADA" Blaine nodded "Since I became an intern I have become more interested in Fashion. I already was, but I don't think it will be a bad career move."

"Just as long as you do something you enjoy doing, Kurt."

"Do you like being a dentist?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I do, it's nice I can help people on a daily basis. It' wasn't my first choice, but I'm still glad it did." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"What did you want to be?" Kurt asked as he took a bite.

"I wanted to be a musician but my father wanted me to do something practical. So I completed all my general education classes and then I got accepted to the Ohio State School of Dentistry."

They finished their meals and they fought over who paid.

"I'll pay Kurt, Don't worry about it."

"I insist, Blaine. You have done a lot for me already, with all those dental exams and fillings."

"Yeah, but that's my career. I'm paying." Kurt eventually backed down.

They got up from the table. While they were on the way out the restaurant, one of the doors closed in Kurts face. He fell to the ground.

"Ow" Kurt yelped in pain. He clutched his cheek.

"Kurt, are you okay? You're bleeding. Can I see it? I promise I won't touch it." Blaine said as he took a clean tissue that he had in his pocket. Kurt reluctantly opened his mouth and Blaine peered into it.

"I would like to take you to the office; I'll get a better look at it that way." Blaine said as he helped Kurt get up.

* * *

To be continued….

So what do you think? I will have the next chapter at the office tomorrow! I hope you liked it, and just for the record, I do not know how long it takes to become a dentist. All I know is that you're in dental school for 4 years alone, but don't criticize me for having the information wrong. I'm sorry if I do. If it's too short, we will just say Blaine is extremely smart and he graduated early. (:

Please review, favorite and Thank you! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Dalton Dental: The Sequel:_

"_Kurt, are you okay? You're bleeding. Can I see it? I promise I won't touch it." Blaine said as he took a clean tissue that he had in his pocket. Kurt reluctantly opened his mouth and Blaine peered into it._

"_I would like to take you to the office; I'll get a better look at it that way." Blaine said as he helped Kurt get up._

Blaine helped Kurt into his car and he got in his side. He pulled out of Breadstix and began to drive towards the office. The good thing is that it was only a few minutes away.

Blaine parked right next to the door and got out of his car, and then opening the car door for Kurt. He got out and they walked to the main entrance before Blaine unlocked it.

Kurt nervously followed Blaine to the back of the office. Blaine turned on the light in the exam room.

"Okay Kurt, take a seat for me." Blaine said as he motioned to the black exam chair. Kurt did and sighed.

"I have been in this chair way too much recently." Blaine laughed as he washed his hands. He grabbed his tools that were on the counter and gloves.

"Hey, you are fine, these things happen" Blaine replied as he sat on the stool. He rolled his stool closer to Kurts head and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder for comfort. He then slipped his gloves on, and began to lower Kurt's chair and then turning on the bright overhead light.

Blaine put his glasses on and grabbed his mirror and explorer tool that was on the tray.

"Okay, can you open wide for me? I will take a look at it and then see how we proceed." Blaine said as Kurt did. He examined the tooth really good. It was a really bad tooth chip, it needs a root canal. He retracted his tools and placed them back on the tray.

"Well Kurt, it's a tooth chip. It's large so it is exposing the pulp. That is the center of the tooth containing nerves and blood vessels. Is it sensitive?" Blaine asked, knowing the answer was yes.

"Yeah, a little bit." Kurt admitted, Blaine nodded. "What do you have to do?" Kurt asked, fearing the answer.

"I'm afraid it needs a root canal." Blaine replied.

"Of course. How bad does it hurt?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Kurt. Root canals are no more painful than having a cavity filled. I will still give you some Novocain. But you are going to be okay." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Before we start, I need to take an x-ray of the tooth to see if there's any infection." Blaine said as he quickly took the picture, it was quick getting the actual picture since the camera sent it straight to the computer.

"Okay, there's no infection yet. So that's good"

"Okay.' Kurt sighed. Blaine began to prepare the needle and filled it.

"Okay, open up again and I will numb you." Blaine said and Kurt complied. Blaine quickly numbed the area.

"We will wait a minute or two until the area is completely numbed." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. A minute past and Blaine was ready to start. When Blaine picked up the tool he needed, Kurt tensed up.

"Kurt, you will be fine, I'm not going to hurt you." Blaine said, and Kurt felt a little better. "Open wide please." Blaine said and Kurt did.

Blaine got to work; he chose to do root canal therapy which involves removing the dead pulp, and cleaning the root canal. It took about an hour. Blaine retracted his tools.

"Okay Kurt, I'm finished." Blaine said as he turned off the light and raised the chair. "You have to come back again in a week so I can seal it."

"Is it okay if I have it done with just you? I like Nick, but I feel more comfortable when it is just you."

"Yeah that's fine, I understand. We can do it next Saturday, after another date." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"You want to go on another date with me? After what happened?"

"Of course I do Kurt, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you." Blaine said.

"Me too." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and something came over him and he kissed Kurt. It lasted for a few seconds and they broke apart. Kurt smiled.

"I should drive you home." Blaine said as he looked at his watch. It was 9:00 pm.

"Yeah I guess." Kurt and and they left the office, Blaine drove Kurt to his house.

"I will see you Saturday, same time." Blaine said.

"Thank you so much Blaine, for dinner and then fixing my tooth up again."

"Kurt, you don't have to thank me, especially for the root canal. It was my pleasure, if you ever need me, I'm here."

Kurt smiled, they waved goodbye and Kurt could not wait seven more days to see Blaine again.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it; this one was easier to write so I finished quicker than I thought I would. Next chapter has some Rachel.

Review! (:


	5. Chapter 5

This is a very short chapter. It's filler that includes Rachel finding out about the date.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

Monday came and Kurt already was in New York City. He arrived the night before and went to bed immediately after arriving to his and Rachel's apartment.

The day went by really fast, Isabelle let him go at four and both Rachel and Kurt arrived at the apartment within minutes of each other.

"Kurt! Your home! I missed you!" Rachel said running up to him.

"Hey Rach." Kurt replied. They hugged and they sat down in the sitting room that they recently set up.

"So, how did your wisdom teeth removal go?"

"Good, painful. But it went well."

"Who did it? Dr. Anderson?" Kurt nodded. "I thought you were supposed to go to an oral surgeon for it."

"It's recommended, but Blaine said he would do it."

"Blaine? Who's Blaine?" Rachel asked and then realized "Is that what you call Dr., Anderson?" Kurt stared at her stunned; he just spilled a secret he planned on keeping.

"When did you guys start calling each other by first names?" Rachel asked.

"If I tell you the truth, please do not tell anybody." Kurt requested.

"Okay deal, now spill. Don't leave anything out."

"Okay fine, after my surgery I began to wake up. I wasn't really alert so I apparently told him I loved him, so he replied saying that he did too and he asked me out."

"Oh wow. That's not it right?"

"Let me finish. Our date was Saturday, he picked me up and we went to Breadstix." Rachel laughed and Kurt glared at her.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, we talked about ourselves; we had a lot in common. Apparently he went to Dalton Academy, the school I almost transferred too, and he wanted to go NYADA but didn't make it."

"That's too bad so he obviously became a dentist. What happened after the date?"

"Yeah…after the date, It was embarrassing. We began to leave and I ran into the door."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so he took me to the office because my mouth was bleeding. I ended up having a root canal."

"What happened after?" Rachel said.

"He asked me out again for Saturday. I have to go back to the office so he can finish the procedure anyway."

"Some first date."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You can say that again."

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry It took so long to write this chapter. I had a little writers block and I think I know how to continue this story! Yay!

I hope you like it!

* * *

Friday came and Kurt packed a bag for the weekend. The only reason he was going in the first place was for the second date. Burt and Carole were in DC once again so the house was empty. Burt allowed him to stay in the house.

Kurt was shocked about Rachel's reaction to him and Blaine. She was happy for them of course; she was just a little shocked. Even she liked Blaine.

Kurt began his voyage to Ohio Friday Night. It was a very late flight so he arrived in Lima at six in the morning. It took about twenty minutes to get home. Burt had Finn drive him to the house.

"So how's Glee club?" Kurt asked. Finn replaced as Glee Club director while Will was in DC, so he was the only person available to pick him up from the airport.

"Okay, we have been discussing our sectionals set list. We are going to do Gangnam Style. Not sure about our other songs. So why are you in town for anyway? I mean nobody is here except for me."

"Uh, I have a dentist appointment tomorrow."

"But its Saturday, I have never heard of a dentist that works on the weekend. Where are you going anyway?"

"You know the two dentists that came to glee club and we had to go to their office for exams?"

"Um, yeah. You're still going to them?"

"Yeah, Dr. Anderson is the only dentist I have liked, and I have to go get my root canal I had last week sealed. Please Don't Ask."

"Wasn't gonna" Finn replied. Kurt sighed in relief. He could barely handle Rachel knowing about him and Blaine. They arrived at the house a few minutes later and Kurt went straight to bed.

Kurt woke up at around ten. He checked his phone and he saw he had a text from Blaine.

_Good Morning Kurt! Does four sound good? I will pick you up once again._

Kurt texted his reply. _Yes that sounds great! Looking forward to it…well not the root canal part._

Three minutes later he got another text from Blaine.

_Alright, I can't wait! And Kurt, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to the sealing. It won't take long at all. (: See you later, I'll text you when I'm on the way._

_Okay, (:_ Kurt replied. He ate breakfast and then took his shower around noon. He was ready by two so he read a lot of his magazines from the past several months. Before he knew it was almost four and his phone sounded, indicating he had received a new message.

On my way now, see you soon. (:

Kurt was getting excited. He did a few last minute things before Blaine pulled in the drive way. Blaine knocked on the door and Kurt opened it.

"Hey Kurt, are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt replied. Blaine looked good once again, he was not as dressed up as he was the first date, he was wearing Capri Pants and a bow tie. Very colorful, but Kurt loved it.

"I like you bow tie." Kurt said as they walked out.

"Oh thanks. I have a lot more than this." Blaine opened the door for Kurt before proceeding to getting in the driver's side.

"So what are we doing first?" Kurt asked, fearing the answer a little.

"I thought we would go ahead and get the sealing done first, that way we have it done and out of the way."

"Oh okay" Blaine could tell by the tone of his voice that Kurt was disappointed. Kurt was nervous and he didn't know what it all entails. At least he bad Blaine-if it were another dentist he would be able to do it.

"Hey, you have absolutely nothing to worry about, it will be okay, it won't hurt one bit. Trust me."

"I trust you, I just don't know what to expect from the procedure."

"Oh, well it is very simple. I will tell you what I'm doing when I get there. Okay? The sooner we get that done the sooner we get to our date." Blaine told Kurt as he turned out of the plat and onto the main road. The drive took only about five minutes, Blaine parked the car in the office parking lot and they walked inside.

Blaine led Kurt through the hallway and into a room. It was the room he had his first appointment in.

"Okay Kurt, you know what to do." Blaine said as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands after he put his lab coat over his clothes. Blaine then walked over towards as he put some latex gloves, and then he sat on his chair.

Blaine stated to decline the chair and adjusted the overheard light. He then grabbed his tools he would need.

"Okay Kurt, open wide for me." Blaine requested and Kurt did. Blaine began the procedure; he would tell Kurt what he'd be doing next.

"Okay, I'm almost done Kurt. I need to fill it and you're all done." Blaine said and then filled the root canal. Blaine retracted his tools when he was all finished.

"Okay Kurt you are done." Blaine said as he raised the chair and turned off the light.

"I guess that wasn't too bad." Kurt said as he got up from the chair.

"See I told you." Blaine laughed. "I will be right back, I need to get you an after care packet and then we can leave."

"Okay." Kurt said and Blaine left the room. Blaine got the packet from the front desk and started to leave for the exam room. But then the unexpected happened.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Blaine turned around to find Nick.

"Uh, Hi Nick. I had an emergency appointment." Blaine lied. "We are about to leave."

"We?" Nick asked confused. Kurt picked the perfect moment to come out of the room.

"Hi Nick" Kurt said and Nick looked at Kurt, shocked as ever.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I hoped you liked it. Nick will find out about Blaine and Kurt. The Date is next! **


	7. Chapter 7

Dalton Dental: The Sequel

Chapter 4

* * *

"What are you doing here Nick?" Blaine asked.

"I forgot something in your office yesterday and I came here to get it. I saw your car but I just assumed you were in your office doing paper work because you do that sometimes during the weekends. So can I ask you now?"

"Kurt called and told me that a molar was hurting so we met here." Blaine lied, but Nick is smarter than to believe that.

"How did he get a hold of you?" Nick asked and Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, just tell him, it can only help." Kurt whispered, Blaine thought for a moment and then agreed.

"Okay Nick, If I tell you the truth would you promise not to tell anybody?" Blaine asked and Nick nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Kurt and I are dating." Blaine said, not looking forward to Nick's reaction.

"Yes! I knew it!" Nick said. Blaine and Kurt exchanged shocked glances.

"Wait, what do you mean? How did know about us?" Kurt asked and Nick smiled.

"Because Kurt, for two years since you came in for your first appointment, Blaine here has made it very obvious. It was only a matter of time." Blaine groaned, clearly embarrassed to the words his assistant just said.

"I have haven't I?" Blaine asked and Nick nodded.

"So, when did it finally happen? Your first date?"

"The Saturday after my wisdom teeth removal." Kurt answered.

"So it wasn't that long ago I guess. Well I will leave you two. Congrats." Nick told Blaine and Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"I'm sure I will see you around Kurt, and I will see you Monday Blaine." Nick said.

"Yeah, we are going to have the exams at McKinley again. I talked to the choir director and he wants to do it again so that's good." Blaine said.

"Yeah that is good. See you later." Nick said and left the office after a wave and a smile to Kurt.

"My step brother is the glee club director, you talked to him. That's funny." Kurt said.

"Really? That is pretty funny. I wondered about that. What happened to Mr. Shuester?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah, he is in Washington DC to help re-write the curriculum for the arts."

"Seriously? That's great." Blaine said. "Are you ready, what would you like to do?"

"How about, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we can stay here and call for a pizza delivery or something."

"That sounds perfect Kurt" Blaine said. "You want to eat here though? That's shocking because when we first met you wouldn't even set a foot in the waiting room."

"That's true, but I gotten a little bit over my fear. I will still get nervous though, that will never change."

"Yeah, but almost everybody is nervous at the dentist. But, you know I usually calm my patient's nerves. I mean I helped you."

"You did, you do a great job Blaine." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks. I would like to talk to you about that though, why you are so nervous at the dentist. That can be later." Blaine said.

"Okay, that's fine."

"Good, Well where would you like pizza from? I chose Breadstix last weekend and now it's your turn."

"Ever since I moved to New York I refuse to go to Dominoes, what else is there?" Kurt asked.

"There's a Pizza Hut on Bellefontaine Road." Blaine said.

"That sounds good." Kurt said as Blaine pulled out his phone from his pocket. He ordered a medium pizza. "Why do you refuse to go to the Lima Dominoes?" Blaine asked.

"It just tastes a lot better in New York."

"It is probably the Water." Blaine said.

"Yeah, that's what I think it is, Lima water sucks."

The pizza came a few minutes later and the pair met the delivery guy at the door. Kurt took out his wallet but Blaine refused.

"Don't even bother dummy it's on me." Blaine said as he paid the delivery guy. "Keep the change."

They took the pizza and Blaine led Kurt to his office.

"This is your office?" Kurt asked. It was very nice and spacious. It matched the theme of the regular exam rooms but it had various book shelves and a desk instead.

"Yes, my main office is at my house but this is where i'm at in between patients." Blaine said.

"Well I like it, it is really nice."

"Thank you. So we can just sit next to each other on the two chairs in front of the desk."

"Sure." They sat down and began to eat.

"So Kurt, one thing I wanted to talk to you about is why you are afraid of the dentist. You don't have to tell me but I was- I still am concerned when you come in for your appointments or procedures." Blaine said after he took a bite of his piece.

"It's fine, I guess I was always terrified because something happened when I was younger. I don't remember what happened but it was really painful and I never went back since." Kurt said, Blaine could tell by the way Kurt acted that it was not an easy topic.

"I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to know. The Novocain wore off probably."

"Your fine, it is good getting it off my chest I will admit."

"For not having a checkup in four years, your teeth were probably the best I have seen in my career, including school." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, the cavity wasn't a good thing though."

"Well no, but everybody gets them, and yours wasn't big. Sometimes they can be unstoppable. You can take care of your teeth and still have a cavity. It's life."

"You have a point, Dr. Anderson." Kurt said.

"C'mon, Dr. Anderson?" Blaine asked, taking it as a joke. "I thought you called me Blaine now?"

"Well, you are a doctor, and we were talking dental so it fit."

"I was kidding Kurt." Blaine said. The two laughed for a few moments.

They talked for a while, favorite movies, music high school lives and before they knew it was getting late.

"I should probably get you home." Blaine said, getting up. Kurt looked at the clock and saw it was eight o' clock.

"Wow that went way too fast." Kurt said.

"It did I agree. Do you have any pain on your tooth Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"No I am alright. Thanks for everything again." Kurt said.

"No problem Kurt, but you never have to thank me Kurt."

It just feels so right, you have paid for our two dates, obviously all the dental work. It's too much."

"Not enough in my book. I would do anything for you Kurt."

"You would?" Kurt asked

"Of course Kurt." They looked at each other for a minute and they grew closer and kissed. It lasted a minute and they broke apart.

"I would do anything for you too."

"Then how about another date?"

"Sounds good to me" Kurt said and they quickly kissed once again.

"Great." Blaine smiled.

* * *

Was the ending cheesy? I feel like it might be a little.

Anyway…REVIEW please! I posted a manip for this story it's on my Tumblr but watch for a link to it on my profile. (:

I have a New RP! If you like Grey's Anatomy and The Warblers than this is your type. The Link is on my profile also! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey lovley readers!

I am very sorry I have not updated any of my storys. I have been very busy with work. In addition, I started a new RP on Tumblr called Complications. It is a Warbler version of the TV show, Grey's Anatomy. It really is fun and I invite you to join in by either playing or following. We are currently looking for a Trent and we also accept OC's. It helps if you have medical knowledge, but I am not requiring it. (:

Regarding my stories, please stick around! I will be updating very very very soon, I promise 3

Thank you, and check out RP!:

-Lauren


End file.
